not a miztake
by Christian cage girl
Summary: When Mike Mizanin "The miz" finds out he has a little girl that has been abused how far will he go to protect her from her old life and her new life.
1. Chapter 1

Mike & Kaitlyn

Mike Mizanin (The Miz) was a 26 year old wrestler for the WWE that had no care in the world besides his career.

Kaitlyn James was a 21 year old college student from Portland, Oregon who didn't care about anyone but herself and her boyfriend Brad.

When WWE came to Portland Kaitlyn and Brad were not together Kaitlyn got into the back parking lot she met Mike and he took her back to his hotel. One thing led to another and they had a one night stand. The next morning when Mike woke Kaitlyn was gone he never saw or heard from her again.

Kaitlyn found out she was pregnant about a month later her and Brad got back together Brad was not happy about the baby but agreed to help her raise it. On May 15th 2011 Chantel Morgan James was born.

Kaitlyn loved Chantel so much but Brad grew very jealous of Chantel. When Kaitlyn would go to work or school Brad would hit and yell at Chantel the whole time. On November 23rd 2012 Brad was abusing Chantel like he usually dose but Kaitlyn came home early from work and saw him. They got into a big fight and Kaitlyn grabbed Chantel and left to go to her friend Amy's house. She dropped Chantel off and told Amy "I'm going to get our stuff from Brad's I will be back as soon as possible."

Amy said "Ok be careful it's icy out there."

Kaitlyn said "Ok I will" she kissed Chantel and left.

On the way to Brad's Kaitlyn lost control of her car and flipped it 3 times. When the police arrived all she could say was "Give Chantel to Mike Mizanin her daddy" she then died.

The police found out that Chantel was with Amy and went there to tell Amy and get Chantel. The police man named Derek Morgan got to Amy's at 2:30 in the morning he banged on the door Amy opened the door saw it was police man and knew Kaitlyn was dead. She broke down in hysterics Derek came in he heard Chantel crying he grabbed her him and Amy sat on the couch after Amy calmed down he said "I know who her dad is he has been contacted to come and get Chantel."

Amy started crying again and said "Will I ever see her again?"

Derek looked at her and said "Maybe the father is a wrestler with the WWE he will be taking Chantel on the road so if you do see her it won't be often I'm afraid."

Amy said "Can I possibly keep her until he gets here then?"

Derek sighed and said "Yeah I have to stay here to though."

Amy said "That's fine thank you" as she grabbed Chantel and took her upstairs.

Derek said "Your welcome" as he stretched out on the couch.


	2. Meeting chantel

Meeting Chantel

Mike's POV

I just finished my match I walked backstage Matt was waiting for me he had my phone he said "Your phone has been blowing up ever since you went out there they left a voice mail it's an unknown number."

I looked at it I had 20 missed calls I had only been out there for 15 minutes wow this must be important. I listened to the voice mail it said "Hi Mr. Mizanin this is Derek Morgan I am a police officer with Portland police apparently you hooked up with a lady by the name of Kaitlyn James about two years ago. Something happened to her tonight and it involves you I need you to call me back at this number as soon as you get this thanks" Mike hung up the phone.

He was very confused he said "How does that involve me?"

Matt was still there he asked "How does what involve you?"

He looked at Matt and said "Something happened to a girl I hooked up with like two years ago in Portland and somehow it involves me."

Matt was now just as confused as Mike he said "Well good luck with that buddy" and walked away.

Mike looked at his phone and called the cop back a man answered "Derek Morgan how may I help you?"

Mike said "Yeah this is Mike Mizanin you called about a girl I hooked up with two years ago something happened to her and it involves me somehow."

Derek was glad he called "Yes Mike Kaitlyn was killed in a car accident tonight here in Portland."

Mike was still confused "Oh that's sad but how does that involve me?"

Derek said "She got pregnant when you guys hooked up and Chantel is 18 months her dying words were to get Chantel to you."

Mike was stunned "Wow I had no idea she got pregnant I will catch the next flight from Cincinnati to Portland" he said will scrambling to get his things together.

Derek said "Thanks meet you at the Portland police station at 10am" he hung up.

Mike got to the airport while waiting for his flight he called Mr. Macmann and told him the situation Vince understood and told him to take a week to get adjusted to his new life. Mike called his friends Matt, Jeff, Adam, and Jay to let them know he would not be there. They all couldn't wait to meet Chantel when Mike got back on the road. Mike got on his flight to Portland and slept until they started landing it was 8am. Mike headed straight to Wal-Mart got a car seat, playpen, a few clothes, and toys after he picked up the rental car. He then went to the Police station when he got there it was 9:30 so he slept in the car for a few minutes.

Amy POV

I woke up to Chantel crying about 8:15 she was asleep down the hall in a playpen I called "Ok Chantel here I come baby."

I went to the playpen picked her up and said "Ok should we go see if Derek is awake huh."

When I got downstairs coffee was made and Derek was almost ready to go. I said "Do you have to leave so soon?"

He looked at me and said "I have to have her at the station to meet Mike at 10 so yeah pretty soon."

I looked at Chantel who was looking from Derek and me and said "Well I guess I will go get her dressed and ready."

While Amy was getting Chantel dressed Chantel asked "Where's mommy Amy?"

Amy got very sad and said "She was in an accident last night hunny you are going to live with your real daddy Mike ok."

Chantel said "Yeah is he nice?"

Amy said "Yes I hear he is very nice hunny lets go downstairs your all ready."

When they got downstairs Derek said "It's time for us to go I am really sorry I will give him all your information to contact you though."

Amy started crying and said "I am going to send her with some Sippy cups and snacks ok."

Derek said "Yeah that would be great I will make sure he gets them."

Amy Looked at Chantel and said "This nice man here is going to take you to your new daddy I don't know if I am going to see you anymore but I need you to be a good girl for him ok" she said while crying.

Chantel walked over to Derek he picked her up she looked at Amy and said "Ok I will be a good girl I love you Amy" she said while Derek walked out the door.

Derek POV

I got Chantel in the car seat from the station she started crying she cried the whole 30 min to the station. I got her out of the car seat I brought her inside and saw Mike. I went over to him and said "Hey I am Derek this is Chantel."

Mike got up went over to Chantel and said "Hi sweetie I am Mike."

Chantel stopped crying and said "You're my new daddy?"

Mike POV

Mike thought and said "Yeah I guess I am" he said while taking her from Derek.

Chantel said "You take care of me now?"

Mike said "Yes I am should we go get on the big airplane and go to your new home in Cleveland Ohio?"

Chantel started crying and said "No I want my mommy".

Mike looked at her and said "Sweetie your mommy isn't here anymore but I am and I promise to try and take just as good of care of you like your mommy did while I was away".

Chantel said "Ok we go on airplane."

Mike took the stuff from Amy's and her contact info and said "Thanks Derek" as they walked out of the precinct and into their new life.


	3. First night

First night

Chantel and Mike got on an airplane and went to Mike's house in Cleavland. When they got there Chantel asked "Is this the new house?"

Mike said "Yes this is the house would you like to see where your room will be once I set it up tomorrow."

Chantel got excited and said "Yes."

Mike showed her the room it was big with plain white walls Chantel got confused and said "This is my room where is the big girl bed and the toys?"

Mike laughed at her reaction and said "We have to get it ready over the next couple of days while we are here we are going to get everything tomorrow."

Chantel said "Where I sleep?"

Mike thought and said "You will sleep in my bed with me tonight but tomorrow we will go get your big girl bed."

Chantel said "Ok."

Mike asked "What kind of pizza do you like so we can order dinner?"

Chantel said "Peperoni."

Mike said "Ok let me call and order it you can get to know the teacup poodle Spike."

Chantel "A doggy" runs after it.

Mike laughed at the dog's reaction to Chantel and ordered the Pizza. After that he found Chantel carrying Spike by the throat because she didn't know how to hold him. Mike got horrified and yelled "Chantel put the doggy down."

Chantel got scared and dropped the dog and ran and hid in the closet and cried. Mike realized what was wrong and went to the closet and said "Chantel I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. Can you come out so we can go downstairs and watch Dora the explorer on TV and have the pizza that's on the way?"

Chantel's crying stopped as she emerged from the closet. Chantel said "Watch Dora?"

Mike said "Yes let's go watch Dora."

Chantel said "Ok" the doorbell rang Mike went and paid for the pizza and brought it in.

Mike said "Let's sit at the table so we don't make a mess ok."

Chantel said "Ok then Dora?"

Mike said "Yes then Dora."

Mike sat Chantel in the dining chair and scooted her in her chin barely came over the edge of the table. Mike said "I guess we will have to get you a booster sit at the table with but for tonight you can sit on my lap."

They ate their dinner and watched Dora after two episodes of Dora Mike looked down at Chantel and saw she was sound asleep with her head in his lap. He carefully picked her up and took her up to his bed and laid her down and went to bed himself.


	4. Shopping and first bath

First Week

The next day Mike was woke up by someone poking his arm repeatedly. He

Looked and saw it was Chantel she said "Can we go watch Dora?"

Mike looked at the clock 7:45 am "Yeah then we will go get the stuff for your new room."

Chantel said "Yeah lets go watch Dora."

After two episodes of Dora Mike started getting Chantel ready to go Chantel started crying and said "I want to watch more Dora."

Mike said "You know what I bet you if you come with me right now we can make your whole room Dora."

Chantel got excited and said "Really? Because I love Dora."

Mike said "Yeah we can we have to go now ok."

Chantel said "Ok let's go" and started dragging Mike out the door.

Mike laughed at how excited she was now then they went to Wal-Mart and got

Pink paint

Paint supplies

Dora car seat cover

Dora toddler canopy bed

Dora Movies

Dora toy organizer

Dora books

Dora Sippy cups

Dora nap mat

Dora suitcase

Dora Shoes

Dora rug

Dora plate, bowl, silverware

Dora Toys

Dora bath towel

Princess booster

Clothes

Toys

When they got done it was 3 hours later Chantel napped in her car seat the 45 min home.

When they got home Mike said "You go watch Dora I have to make a phone call."

Mike called his parents and told them about Chantel they were excited so they were going to bring the family and come over for dinner the next day.

Mike and Chantel painted Chantel's room pink so it could be dry and they could move her into it tomorrow before the family came then made dinner.

After dinner Mike said "Come on Chantel lets go make you a bath."

Chantel said "Yeah I love taking baths."

Mike got the bath ready got her in it and said "I will be right back I have to go call a friend."

Mike left and called Matt & Jeff and told them all about Chantel they talked for about 5 min. Then he went and checked on Chantel she had her face about an inch above the water with her eyes closed. Mike got scared and grabbed her out of the water and yelled "Chantel wake up open your eyes oh god please open your eyes."

Chantel opened her eyes and started crying Mike said "Oh thank god you're ok."

Mike got her out of the bath and into pajamas and ready for bed.


	5. meeting people and MrRhodes

Meeting Family and friends

The next day when Mike got up Chantel was still asleep. He went downstairs to clean up a little before the family came. He was doing the dishes when he heard Chantel screaming for him. He went to get her but she was still asleep she was having a nightmare. He didn't know what to do he thought about waking her but then maybe that would make it worse he finally decided to wake her. When he did she sobbed and clung to him and would not let him go. He went back down stairs and turned on Dora after about 10 min she calmed down. After she calmed down Mike asked "Are you hungry Chantel?"

She said "Yeah what to eat?"

Mike thought and said "How about we go out to Denny's there are a few friends of mine in town that want to meet you."

Chantel said "Yeah lets go."

They went and met Matt, Jeff, Adam, & Jay at Denny's. They found a table and got to know Chantel throughout the breakfast. Then they went to the park down the street from Mike's house for a while to play. Then they went home and got dinner cooking Mike's family was going to be over in about 30 minutes.

Mike's mom and Dad arrived they had a nice Spaghetti dinner then his parents then they decided to watch a movie called We bought a zoo after the movie Mike's parents had to leave. The next day Mike woke up to Chantel screaming and crying like she had when she woke up the day before. He went to her and woke her up after a few minutes she calmed down and asked "What do today?"

Mike thought "Well we have to go get you some Luggage and stuff that you can take on the road. Since were leaving tomorrow so I can go back to work."

She smiled "Where we go for your work?"

Mike laughed at her innocence "We are going to go all over from New York to Indiana to China all around the world."

"Wow I've never done that before" She said excitedly.

They went to Walmart and got,

Suitcase

Portable DVD player

Movies

The next morning they had a flight at 6:00 am so they had to get up at 4:00 am. Mike got up and got everything ready then he woke Chantel got her in the car and left for the airport to New York.

When they got to New York they met Matt & Jeff at the hotel. Matt said "Hey Chantel do you know how to swim?"

"No what that."

"It's where you play in a lot of water in a big pool."

"Wow I've never done that."

Mike thought and said "Maybe we can go out later and get you a swim suit so you can go swim another day."

"Yeah I would like that."

"Great Matt do you think you can watch Chantel I need to go meet with Vince about what I am doing next."

"Yeah go ahead."

"Chantel I will be back after a little while Matt is going to stay with you."

Chantel started crying and said, "I want to come with you."

"No this is an adult meeting you can't go I'll be back later."

Then he left a crying Chantel with Matt who has minimal experience with kids.

Matt turned on kid music, Cartoons, & a Movie to try and get her to stop crying but nothing worked.

Finally he used his last resort and said "Hey Chantel if you stop crying we can go get ice cream from down the street."

Chantel slowly stopped crying which pleased Matt to no end. They walked into the ice cream parlor and saw Cody Rhodes the last person Matt wanted to see.

Mike and Cody had a history of hating each other it all started 4 years earlier when Cody's girlfriend cheated on him with Mike. Mike did not know at the time that she was Cody's girlfriend but ever since Cody has tried everything to destroy Mike's life. From breaking his arm in the ring even though it looked like an accident to making bogus allegations backstage to try and get Mike fired from WWE.

Matt sat down with Chantel he asked "What do you want Chantel?"

"I want Rainbow Sherbet."

"Ok I'll be back."

He walked up to the counter and ordered he then heard Chantel crying and yelling "I don't want to go yet."

Matt turned around and saw Cody Rhodes reaching to pick up Chantel. He raced to the table pulled him away from Chantel and said "Stay the hell away from her you better leave here before I call the cops and have you put in jail for attempted kidnapping."

Cody slowly backed away and left the ice cream shop. Matt and Chantel ate their ice cream then they went back to the hotel where Mike was already back. Mike saw them come in and asked "Where were you guys?"

Chantel ran to him and said "Daddy I'm glad your back a mean man tried to take me with him."

"Really who was that Matt?"

Matt got nervous he would try and hurt Cody and get suspended so he said "I took care of it so don't worry about it."

Mike was growing impatient to know who it was and he said "that was not the question who was it Matt so I know to keep her away?"

Matt sighed knowing he had to tell him "It was Rhodes."

"Really well then nice to know he still has the biggest grudge in the world against me."

"Yeah well that's nothing new Mike."

"I know it just means I have to keep her away from him."

"I'm sorry Mike I don't know what to tell you on the subject of Mr. Rhodes I have to go."

"Ok Chantel let's get you a bag ready with some toys to take to the arena to play with."

"I want to take my Dora baby doll and movie."

"Ok go get them so we can put them in a bag and go get you a swimsuit and to the arena."

Chantel got her stuff Mike put it in a bag and they left for the store and arena. In the car on the way Mike said "Chantel I'm going to give you a couple of rules that you have to follow while were traveling."

"I don't like rules though."

"There's just a couple rule # 1 Stay with whoever is watching you at all times. Rule # 2 Stay away from that man that tried to take you with him today."

"What if he finds me and tries to take me like he did today?"

"That is why we have rule # 1 so that if that happens he can't take you."

"Oh ok."


End file.
